User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 10: Crushed
(Hannah) We are called Night Light. (Club Owner) Night Light... sounds like the kids of kidz bop started a band. (Hannah) Don't underestimate us sug. We are gonna bring rock n roll back to life in this industry! (Club Owner) Well, we never get any bands here anyway, so what the hell. You're in. But don't be late. (Hannah) EEE! Thank you! You won't be dissapointed! (Hunter) I'm nervous... what if i fuck up?? (Hannah) Don't think that way Hunter. Just get up there and enjoy it. (Nate) Yeah. Who knows, we could be the next Nirvana. (Hunter) Ha, thats wishing for the stars. (Murphy) You never know. (Hunter) Well i'm going to flamingo lips tonight. Anyone wanna come? (Nate) I'm gonna go visit Ic- i mean, Claudia. (Hannah) NAh, i'm gonna reherse. (Murphy) I'm not gay so... no. (Hunter) Alright, see you guys tomorrow then for practice? (Hannah) Yup, can't wait! (Kat) I am so glad to be out of the hospital. It really sucked in there... Well, except for my time with you. (Cam) Aww Kat. You are too adorable. (Rynen) Hey you two, What's up? (Pearl) You two certainly look cozy. (Kat) Ha, nah. Just good friends. (Cam) Yeah. Just friends. (Rynen) Well, we have good news. (Cam) What? (Pearl) ME AND RYNEN ARE BACK TOGETHER! (Cam) Aww congrats you guys! I missed you two being together. (Kat) Aww i'm so happy for you two! (Rynen) Thanks. We agreed no more lying. (Pearl) Thats right. And i have accepted his bizzare... but interesting drag hobby. (Cam) I am so glad you two worked things out. (Pearl) Thanks. Well, i have to go practice with Hannah. We got a gig down at Laser District in a few days. See ya! (Cam) Bye.... (Kat) So when do we tell them? (Cam) Soon. I promise. (Nate) Icy, hey! (Icy) Hey Nate!!! Where is Claudia? (Nate) Oh she's... uhhh.. sleeping. (Icy) Well, i have some news. (Nate) What? (Icy) I get out of the hospital today, so we can finally hang out in the outside world! (Nate) AHH! THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS!! (Claudia) What is wonderful news? (Nate) OH! Hey Claudia. Icy is going home today. (Claudia) Lucky you! I wish i could leave. (Icy) Don't worry hon, you will soon. Anyways, i'm gonna go pack so i'll see you two in a bit. (Nate) Babe, are you getting tired of this place? (Claudia) Yeah... it really drains you. I certainly don't wanna go back home but... i dunno. (Nate) Well, what do you wanna do today? (Claudia) I'm just gonna rest. You go have fun. (Nate) No, i wanna stay with you. You seem like you need a nice pick me up today. (Claudia) Alright, thanks sweetie. (Nate) No problem... I will never give up on you Claudia. (Claudia) Thank you. (Dani) Heey Hunter! (Hunter) Dani! Glad you could make it! (Dani) I need some time outta the house, ecspecially after... you know.. Stanely. (Hunter) Well don't worry. We will have a good time tonight! (Random guy) Hello cutie. What is your name? (Hunter) Hunter... and i'm taken. (Dani) Oh really? By who? (Hunter) Tyler...well... sorta. (Random Guy) Sorta doesn't sound like you are taken. Can i buy ya a drink? (Hunter) Uhhh sure! Why not? (Dani) Have fun you two! (Hunter) Uhhh don't worry! We will! (Pearl) So where is the lyrics sheet? (Hannah) Oh, right here. Remember to memorize these, ok? (Pearl) Of course. (Murphy) Hey bitches. (Hannah) Oh god... Hey Murph. Listen, we need to talk. Pearl, do you mind? (Pearl) I'm outta here. (Hannah) About last night... (Murphy) We had sex. (Hannah) Yeah, well, it was a mistake. Can't happen again. (Murphy) Duh. You thought... i wanted to be with you? HAHAHA! Don't flatter yourself big red! (Hannah) Haha, thank god, i was sure you were in love with me. (Murphy) Never. Last night was strictly business. (Hannah) Good, so there will be no awkwardness between us? (Murphy) No way. (Hannah) Alright good. (Murphy) Yeah... (Nate) I'm gonna go get a drink babe, be right back. (Claudia) Okay, take your time. (Icy) Nate... come here. (Nate) Coming! (Icy) -shuts and locks her door- (Nate) Oh... haha, your naked. (Icy) Yeah... I figured... you know... we could... (Nate) Icy... I really like you. A lot. And i know we have kissed but... (Icy) But what? Claudia? (Nate) Yes. (Icy) Oh god.... err what am i doing? I'm sorry, i am acting like such a slut. (Nate) No, you are... fine. (Icy) Nate, you are right... we shouldn't.... -Kiss- (Icy) So are we going to have sex? (Nate) Yeah... but there is no bed. (Icy) We can take the floor. (Nate) Haha, okay. (Hunter) WOOO!! Can i get another?! (Random Guy) Ha, aww your drunk. Maybe you should go home. (Hunter) Nooo i'm fine! But where is Dani? (Random Guy) Don't worry about that now... just kiss me. (Hunter) Kiss you? Uhh ok! -Kiss- (Random Guy) You are so great. (Hunter) So are you... what is your name? (Random Guy) I really shouldn't say. (Hunter) Why? (Random Guy) Because then you would remember. (Hunter) Uhh... Okay. I feel... I feel dizzy. (Random Guy) I know.... (Hunter) Where.... Where am I? (Random Guy) Shut up. Don't talk. (Hunter) WHat.... what are you doing?! (Random Guy) You wanted it. You know you did. (Hunter) Did you rape me? (Random Guy) NO! I DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING YOU DIDN'T WANT! (Hunter) Oh my god!! You did!! You raped me!! HELP!!!! (Random Guy) SHUT UP. NOW. I swear to god i will shoot. (Hunter) Okay, okay please just let me go. (Random Guy) No, you will tell. I'm sorry, I can't let you go. (Cam) That was fun. I really needed that. (Kat) Me too Cam. I love being around you. (Cam) Likewise... You know, i have been in some bad relationships. Niso.... Wendy did not feel right, but you do. I feel like i can be myself around you no matter what. You are a great person Kat. (Kat) So... are we official? (Cam) Yes! We are definetly official. (Kat) Yay! So we will tell the gang? (Cam) Yes. Yes we will tell them. (Kat) Good. Cam... for the first time in so long. I feel good. (Cam) I am so glad to hear that. I really care about you Kat. (Kat) Me too. (?) Claudiaa.... CLAUDIA, KILL. (Claudia) Nooo! Dr Camille! Dr Camille! (Dr Camille) Claudia?? What is wrong? (Claudia) The voices... they are back! But why? (Dr Camille) They won't just go away like that Claudia. It takes time. (Nate) What is going on? (Claudia) The vocies... (Nate) Oh no... i thought they were gone? (Claudia) No... they will never be gone. I will never get better. (Nate) Claudia... (Claudia) Please just go... i don't want you seeing me like this. (Nate) No, i want to stay with you. (Claudia) Go. Now. (Nate) Okay... if thats what you want. (Hunter) Please, if you let me go i won't tell, i swear. (Random Guy) If you don't shut up... (Hunter) Are you... going to kill me? (Random Guy) No!! No i'm not... i don't... i don't know what to do. (Hunter) Please let me go. It's not too late. You could get out of here right now before i could even get back into town. (Random Guy) You... you really think so? (Hunter) Yes! Just let me go! (Random Guy) Okay... but you are lucky. (Hunter) Yes, yes i am lucky. (Random Guy) Goodbye. (Hunter) ..... (Calls Pearl) (Pearl) Hey Hunt, what's up? (Hunter) Pearl... come and get me please. (Pearl) What's wrong? (Hunter) I... i was... i... I got jumped. (Pearl) Oh my god! By who??! (Hunter) I don't know, just come get me please. I'm fine, i just need you to come get me. I am in the woods by flamingo lips. (Pearl) Ok, im coming. (Hunter) Okay, bye.... Oh my god.... TO BE CONTINUED~ Next time... Hunter refuses to tell people about what really happened to him. Claudia's schizophrenia is getting worse... but the only person in denial about it is Nate. Kat is head over heels for Cam, But Cam worries things are going too fast. Category:Blog posts